DESCRIPTION OF SHARED RESOURCE Since the founding of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Analytical Pharmacology Core (APC) in 1985, the primary mission of the APC has been to enable the inclusion of critical pharmacological endpoints in the design of clinical trials and preclinical studies, and stimulate new hypotheses and areas of investigation by providing by-cost, state-of-the-art services. The APC provides state-of-the-art equipment and facilities in 1200 square feet of laboratory space on the first floor of the SKCCC Cancer Research Building (CRBI). The location of the APC is adequate to meet the needs of the SKCCC investigators to investigate the pharmacokientics, pharmacodynamics, and pharmacogenetics of anticancer agents. Services include pharmacological trial design, analytical method development and validation, pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic data analysis and interpretation, and consultation for design of in vitro drug metabolism, protein binding studies, non-invasive phenotypic probes for drug metabolizing enzymes, and pharmacogenetic studies. The APC houses five UPLC/HPLC instruments with a UV/fluorescence (1), triple stage quadruple mass spectrometer (3), and a QTrap system with ion trap capabilities (1) for more intricate drug metabolism studies. The APC sample analysis has steadily increased since 2005 and is analyzing more than 4,000 samples/year with 20 new methods developed/year, serving over 26 faculty members who are members of eleven CCSG Programs with the majority of the users having peer-reviewed funding. The requested CCSG funding will support personnel who provide consultative services related to assay development, protocol design, and data interpretation, and who ensure that instrumentation is suitably maintained and available for investigators seeking support from the APC Lay: The ability to quantify drugs and their metabolites in cells, plasma, and tissues is an essential need in research aimed at determining how drugs go through the body and the link to the drug's effects both in animals and in humans. The Analytical Pharmacology Core laboratory provides services to design, conduct, and interpret this data. SKCCC Managed Shared Resource Current Grant Year Reporting Period: January 1, 2010 to December 31, 2010